Unison Series
Its called the Spectacular Six or Heroes Unite. It has 3 seasons Characters Heroes *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Iron Man *Hulk *Spider-Woman (for first season) *The Black Ninja ( for first season) *The Thing *War Machine *Human Torch Villains *Doctor Victor Von Doom (main antagonist in first season) *Venom (secondary antagonist) *Doctor Octopus *Abomination *Carnage/Vector- (Reaccurring Antagonist/main Antagonist for Fourth Season) *Lady Deathstryke *Electro *The Green Goblin *Magneto *Omnidroid *Amon (Second Season main Antagonist) *Apocalypse(Primary Antagonist for all 3 seasons) *Don Thousand (antagonist for Season 4) Good/Bad Characters *Deadpool *Zilla *The Lizard *The Silver Surfer * DC Heroes *Batman *Superman DC Villains *The Joker *Bane *Ra's Al Ghul *Two Face *Lex Luthor Sypnosis Spider-Man is the lone hero of The City But when Victor Von Doom is hit by an unexpected electrical storm he is given electrical powers and a mad mind, he sets out to make an army for him to rule the world. Taking regular people found around the city and giving them different abilites, some turn Good but most are Bad. Now almost everyday is a Battle espcailly when Doom creates more and more villains. Season Two With Doom locked up in Prison as well as all the expiriments good and bad all seems at peace again, Until a new enemy appears with a frightening ability, but it turns out he is just a puppet for someone much worse! The Dark God!!!! Season Three Apocalypse the dark god is rises again and causes chaos and turmoil, Good guys and Bad Guys must unite to defeat this Dimenisonal Threat!! Season Four The Aftermath of Apocalypse brings back Carnage who jumps to the neighboring DCUniverse and begins a plan as the heroes rush to defend this world meeting new heroes in process and new villains. List of Episodes Season One: Expiriments Arc #Call Me Doom #Venom!!! #The Wolverine #HULK!!!!!! #An Abomination #The Ninja #Spider-Woman??? #A Man of Iron #The Six Unite #Iron Battle #Enter Doctor Octopus #The Black Spider #Spider-Man vs Spider-Man #The Green Goblin #The Deathstryke #Deadpool #The Omindroid #Master of Magnetism Part 1 #Master of Magnetism Part 2 #I'm Electro!!! #Claw Wars #Venom's Day Part 1 #Venom's Day Part 2 #Glorious Carnage #Day of Carnage Part 1 #Day of Carnage Part 2 #Expiriment Wars Part 1 #Expiriment Wars Part 2 Season Two: New Enemies Arc #I am Amon #Expiriment Breakout #Symbiote Wars Part 1 #Symbiote Wars Part 2 #Doc Ock's Day #The Goblin Returns #The Beast #ZIlla Arrives #The Omindroid Strikes Again #Wolverine's Journey Part 1 #Wolverine's Journey Part 2 #Amon's Plan #Attack on City Central Part 1 #Attack on City Central part 2 #Wolverine's Fight Part 1 #Wolverine's Fight Part 2 #Rise of Magneto #Minjior Revealed #The Legendary Items #Race Against Time #Countdown to Revival Part 1 #Countdown to Revival Part 2 Season Three: Age of Apocalypse Arc #Arrival of Apacolypse #Dimensional Crisis Part 1 #Dimensional Crisis Part 2 #Carnage Strikes Back #The Spider's Journey #Battle for Power Part 1 #Battle for Power Part 2 #Beginning of the End #Day of Chaos #The Man of Steel #I'm Batman!!! #The Team Up #The Final Battle Part 1 #The Final Battle Part 2 #The Final Battle Part 3 #The Aftermath Part 1 #The Aftermath Part 2 Season Four: DCunvierse Arc/Carnage Arc #Return of Carnage #A New World Part 1 #A New World Part 2 #Rescuing a Friend #Villain Team Up #Laughing Maniac vs Laughing Mastermind #League of Darkness Part 1 #League of Darkness Part 2 #Return of The Man of Steel #Showdown in Gotham #Iron Wars Part 1 #Iron Wars Part 2 #The Iron Spider #Carange's Revenge Part 1 #Carnage's Revenge Part 2 #Carnage's Revenge Part 3 #Super-powered Showdown' #A Oridanry Man #The Sacrifce of a Hero #DCUniverse In Peril Part 1 #DCUniverse In Peril Part 2 #The New Plan #Truth Revealed #Dimensional War Part 1 #Dimensional War Part 2 #Showdown In Space Part 1 #Showdown In Space Part 2 #War To End All Wars Part 1 #War to End All Wars Part 2 #The True World Episode Syponsis *Call Me Doom- Victor Von Doom is hit by a sudden electrical storm and becomes the evil Doctor Doom who goes on to steal money for his plans, but is stopped by Spider-Man *Venom - After being beat by Spidey he creates a black goo substance and turns it alive into a monster , Venom is born!!! *The Wolverine- Doom takes a random guy named Logan and gives him adamantium skeleton creating the Wolverine, who runs away and Venom tracks him down but Spider-Man intervenes and asks Logan to join him. *HULK!!!!- angry that Spidery turned his second expiriment Doom takes Bruce Bruce and gives him gamma energy creating the Hulk in hopes of him killing Spidey and Wolverine , but Hulk turns and joins them. *An Abomination - Realizing the failure of Hulk=, Doom tries again this time giving more gamma to a guy creating Hulk’s rival. *The Ninja - wanting to create more expiriemnts Doom creates the Black Ninja to kill Spider-Man, who turns and joins the heroes. *Spider-Woman? - Doom makes a spider-man into a girl who fights Spiderman but joins the heroes *A Man of Iron - Sick of getting beaten by the heroes he creates a Iron suit and uses it to cause destruction till the Heroes *The Six Unite- with Six heros together they face Doom and his Experiments *Iron Battle- wanting to be more powerful Doom creates the Iron Monger to combat the heroes. But Spider-Man takes on the Iron Man armor and fights him alone *Enter Doctor Octopus- Wanting a assistant to help him Doom lures a scientist named Octavius and gives him mechanical arms to use as he sees fit with one condition - bring Spider-Man to him. *The Black Spider- Doc Ock captures Spider-Man and brings him to Doom who takes some of Spidey's DNA and infuses it with the symbiote creating a dark counterpart to Spidey *Spider-Man vs. Spider-Man - Spider-Man and Black Spider fight across the city until the Six xome to help, but Venom comes as well. *The Green Goblin- A villain comes into town not made by Doom, hes the maniacally Green Goblin and has his eyes on Spider-Man's demise. *The Deathstrike- Wolverine beats Doom to the last straw so he createtakes a girl and infuses her with te same abilites of him but enhanced , she goes out to fight Wolverine in a death battle. *Deadpool - Another man arrives in the city hes a master assasin but is he after Spider-Man or Doctor Doom?? *The Omindroid - Doom creates a robot to destroy the Six but when it turns on him, he asks help of the Six to fight it. *Master of Magnetism Part 1- A series of magnetic problems cause Doom to investigate only to find out its Magneto the mutant terrorist *Master of Magnetism Part 2 - Magneto arrives in the city and Doom and the Six team up to stop him. *I'm Electro!!! - Doom creates one of his best expiriments yet a bieng able to harness energy and use it Electro. who gives the Six a run for their money. *Claw Wars- Lady Deathstryke fights against Wolverine in a final showdown *Venom’s Day part 1- Doom gives Venom enhanced abilities so he can destroy the Heroes *Venom’s Day part 2- Venom goes power hungry and creates several new symbiotes. *Glorious Carnage- Venom absorbs all the symbiotes and in process creates a being of ultimate evil - Carnage! *Day of Carnage Part 1- Carnage begins a rampage across the city *Day of Carnage Part 2- Venom and Carnage fight while more Expiriments are being turned into super powered forms. *Expiriment Wars Part 1- the Six and the Villains team up to fight against Carnage *Expiriment Wars Part 2- Carnage is defeated and sent into another dimension, and then Doom is locked up in prison by SHIELD. Season 2 *I am Amon - After Carnage is defeated and Doctor Doom is locked up, Spider-man begins to expirieince wieird visions just in time as a new villain makes himself known who used to work for Doctor Doom, with a terrifying power- the ability to control another’s actions limbs and thoughts! *Expiriment Break Out - with the threat of Amon, Spider-Man does the daring he busts out his friends from Prison, It is then revealed that Amon is nothing but a puppet for someone else. *Symbiote Wars Part 1 - Amon with help of Apocalypse gives Venom new powers and goes on a rampage *Symbiote Wars Part 2- The Heroes fight against an army of Venoms *Doc Ock’s Day- Doc Ock thinks he is not a good enough villain so sets out to prove himself. *The Goblin Returns *The Beast- After the Goblin's attack, and the Heroes getting closer to finding out the thruth,Apocalypse creates a tentacled beast called the Kraken who lurks in the river, attacking anything that comes its way. But when Iron Man and Spider-Man cnfront Venom he lures them to the Kraken. *Zilla Arrives- The Kraken begins a fight with another monster who arrived, a dinosaur lizard thing. *The Omindroid Strikes Again- With the battle between the Kraken near where the Omindroid laid was reactivated and goes on a rampage. but the Heroes get help from the presuamably killed Zilla. *Wolverine’s Journey Part 1- Wolverine goes alone to learn to be better but is being tracked by his old foe thought dead- Lady Deathstryke! *Wolverine’s Journey Part 2- Wolverine continues to run from Deathstryke as she continues to pursue. *Amon’s Plan- Venom feeling betrayed by Apocalypse seeks out Spider-man and tells him what is going on, as Spidey continues to have his visions revealing that he once fought Apocalypse in a past life. *Attack on City Central Part 1-After Venom reveals to Spider-man Amon's identity, Amon launhes a attack on SHIELD Base, looking for something. *Attack on City Central Part 2- The Heroes defend SHIELD against Amon's forces as Spider-man confronts him on his identity, when Wolverine arrives. *Wolverine's Fight Part 1-Wolverine begins fighting Amon but is outmatched until a robot appears completely made of adamantium. Amon escapes with Iron Man's secret armor *Wolverine's Fight Part 2- Wolverine and Spider-Man track Amon to a secret base in the mountain near the city only to be met with Two adamantium robots in guise of humans. *Minjior Revealed - Learning from Apocalypse the way to revive him, Amon sets out with the Villains to find these items, the first is the Hammer of Thor. *The Legendary Items- The Battle for the items to revive the Dark God continues, as both sides aim for The Infinity Gauntlet , Captain America's shield , and the Zodiac Key. *Race against Time- with The Villains having more of the items then the Six it’s a race to get the last 2 items: The Tesseract and Odin's Staff. *Countdown to Revival Part 1 - The Heroes confront Amon but it is too late as The Dark God is about to rise again. *Countdown to Revival Part 2 - Amon fights against the Heroes one last time before he is used as the final sacrifice for Apocalypse. Season Three *Arrival of Apocalypse- The Six return to the City just in time for Apocalypse to appear and create mayhem. *Dimensional Crisis Part 1- Learning of a Mask in another dimension with the power to control all life, Apocalypse sets out to find it, while also absorbing the energies of several dimensionall villains,such as Thanos , Galactus and Dormammu, *Dimensional Crisis Part 2 - Apocalypse gets the mask and uses it to kill Spider-Man first *The Spider’s Journey- Spider-Man retreats from being badly injured , and learns the truth of his past *Spider-Man Returns - having learned of his dormant abilities spider-man races to fight Apocalypse. *First Fight - Spider-Man Battles Apocalypse who takes on the guise of Amon. but can not defeat him like before until an old enemy arrives and attacks Spider-man. *Carnage Strikes Back - Carnage joins Apocalypse and fights against Spider-man who has a unlikely ally - Venom! *Battle for Power Part 1- Carnage tries to betray Apocalypse after the heroes are sent on the run *Battle for Power Part 2- The two immortals fight leaving only one victor: Apocalypse *Beginning of the End- Apocalypse using the energy absorbed from Carnage begins to destroy the dimension they are in. *Day of Chaos - Apocalypse's power continues to disrupt dimensions causing many strange occurrences to appear. such as portals. *The Man of Steel- with more portals a hero from a different dimension arrives and helps. *I am Batman! - when trying to close the portals another hero arrives from the dimension Superman came from. who begins to fight the Heroes. *The Team Up - Spider-Man and the Six along with Venom and Now Batman and Superman team up to fight Apocalypse and save their worlds. *The Final Battle Part 1- The Heroes and Venom fight against Apocalypse who reveals his Four Guardians: Carnage , Magneto , Doctor Doom and Electro all previously deceased, now under his control *The Final Battle Part 2- The War continues with Magneto controlling Iron Man's armor to attack the rest and Carnage begins warping the minds of several heroes to attack, meanwhile Spider-Man goes to fight Apocalypse. *The Final Battle Part 3- Apocalypse begins to crush the dimensions around them when Iron Man goes out to stop the Dimension bomb weakening Apocalypse greatly *The Aftermath Part 1- With the Dimension bomb is destroyed Apocalypse is left in a weakened state when Spider-Man sends his Mask hurtling into the portal,Not relaizing that in doing so would destroy the mask and wipe out all life in the universe, Apocalypse has a change of heart and sacrifices him to absorb the energies in the mask preventing all life being wiped out. *The Aftermath Part 2 - With Apocalypse gone , Venom returns and challenges Spider-Man to a one on one final showdown to determine whos the best, Spider-man wins and Venom becomes friends with the survivors for good. Epilogue: the portal opens a little as a meteor comes crashing into the ground. stepping from the wreckage is Carnage............. Season Four - DC Universe Arc *Return of Carnage - 3 months after Apocalypse's defeat the City is back to normal, population has returned and Batman helps fight crime along side the Heroes, comprising of Spider-Man , Wolverine , Hulk , Iron Man ,Venom and Abomination. Doctor Doom stis up trouble one day and Batman and Spider-Man take him out. The Heroes gather around when a red energy sphere comes down from above and destroys several buildings and lands near the heroes, a familair laugh is heard as they see Carnage standing in the smoke, he reveals he went to hell and back. Now more powerful then ever after absorbing some of Apocalypse's energies. After a long battle Carnage is seemingly defeated but abducts Wolverine and goes through a Portal to a unknown world. *A New World Part 1 - The Heroes figure out where Vector took Wolverine: The DCunvierse!. wanting to get their ally back and stop Carnage once and for all, the heroes break into SHIELD and steal the X-Blackbird Jet with Iron Man fixing a dimension portal device onto it they head to the DCunvierse. *A New World Part 2 - The X-Jet breaks through the barriers and enters the DCuniverse, Batman now reagining his strengh from being in his home world. They land in Gotham City. *Rescuing a Friend - The Heroes all search for Wolverine who is being held by Carnage in Wayne Tower, which leads to a showdown, afterwards the Heroes return to their dimension *Villain Team Up - Carnage retreats to Arkham Asylum and meets The Joker, Bane and Two Face, after busting them out, they all team up with a dastardly plan. *Laughing Maniac vs Laughing Mastermind - The Green Goblin breaks free from SHIELD and journeys tothe DCuniverse, spreading chaos to Gotham, Joker now given abilites by Carnage faces him in a laughing showdown. *League of Darkness Part 1 - Carnage joins the League of Shadows meeting Ra's Al Ghul, and working together with Joker , Bane and Two Face begin his master plan to destroy Gotham *League of Darkness Part 2- The Heroes receive the distress call and head back to the DCuniverse at Gotham finding it being destroyed by the League, which leads to a showdown across the city *Return of the Man of Steel - With Gotham in flames The League heads for Metropolis and recruit Lex Luthor to join, beginning to terrorize the city, Superman returns unexpectedly and helps the Heroes. *Showdown in Gotham - The League of Shadows fight against the Heroes. *Iron Wars Part 1- Carnage after suffering another defeat against the Heroes goes back to the Marvel Universe and ignites the Iron Legion possesing them and sending them to destroy Gotham *Iron Wars Part 2- The Iron Legion under Carnage attacks Gotham City as the heroes struggle to defend, as Iron Man reveals his surprise - the Iron Spider!!!!!! *Iron Spider - Spider-man suits up in the Iron Spider and fights Carnage possesing Iron Monger suit in a battle across Gotham. *Carnage's Revenge Part 1 - Carnage seeks out the ancient Deity: Don Thousand. Don Thousand makes a deal with Carnage now renamed Vector, and the two begin a assualt on Gotham. *Carnage's Revenge Part 2- The Heroes try to fight Don Thousand who is way too powerful and succeeds in destroying Gotham using his time warping abilites. *Carange's Revenge Part 3- The Heroes retreat to Metropolis to defend against Don Thousand and make a plan. * Super-powered Showdown - Superman and Spider-man rush to face Don Thousand and Vector over the surrounding River. *An Oridanry Man - Batman joins the fight over Metropolis as it is being destroyed by Don Thousand's powers *The Sacrifice of a Hero - Superman fights Don Thousand alone and sneds him into the destrctive portal along with himself. Vector retreats inland., Metropoils and the heroes mourn superman. *DCUniverse in Peril Part 1 - Vector heads to the Nightmare Realm and finds some old friends and leads tem to spring his allies from jail. *DCUniverse In Peril Part 2 - The League of Shadows aided by a revived Galactus and Thanos attack as the heroes try to fight back but are outmatched. The Heroes retreat as Metropolis is destroyed. *The New Plan - with DCUniverse's major cities taken over by the League of Shadows and Vector now the ruler the Heroes seek out more heroes to help them even leading into the neighboring dimensions *Truth Revealed - The Heroes discover a whole other Marvel Universe with some of same characters as them, the heroes team up with their counterparts and lead the assualt *Dimensional War Part 1- The Super Heroes attack Vector and the League of Shadows in a climatic final battle. *Dimensional War Part 2- The Battle continues and Spider-man faces Vector for a final showdown across Metropolis's ruins. *Shdowdown in Space Part 1- Galactus begins to devour the DCuniverse turning into a giant cloud monster under orders from Vector as Spider-Man continues to fight Vector leading up into space, around Galactus *Showdown in Space Part 2 - The battle moves into Gotham's ruins as Spider-man gains upperhand against Vector , as the heroes succeed in defeating the League of Shadows and Thanos. Galactus then fights the Heroes. *War to End all Wars Part 1-Galactus is destroyed and Thanos remains who goes to the center of the universe and finds Don Thousand there disrupting everything, the two fight for control. *War to End all Wars Part 2- Don Thousand kills Thanos and continues his plan as the Heroes continue to fight the remnants of the League of Shadows. Spider-man kills Vector and goes to confront Don Thousand. *The True World- Spider-man fights Don Thousand and defeats him by sacrificing himself saving everyone. The Marvel and Hero Universe collide with eachother making one full True Universe but also wiping the minds of everyone who was in the Hero Univers. As everyone moruns Spider-Man for his heroism. eslewhere in New York City a baby is born named Peter Parker........ Category:Blog posts Category:Not Archived